Emily's Return
by sally skellington15
Summary: this is another story i just have it on the top of my mind and want to type it up sorry for not updating the other story but ill get back to that


It was Christmas time right when Jack saved Christmas. The months went by,Jack and Sally were to have a wedding,the scariest of them all. It was going to be the Pumpkin King's big day;everyone from Halloween Town would be there! Jack stood at the end of the isle with the Three Mr. Hydes,Jack smiled for his big walked down the isle , she was at Jack's side,ready for the wedding vows.

15 YEARS LATER

"Hi dad,how are you?"asked Judy was now a dad;his daughter had Sally's hair,and his Skellington, was the daughter of the Pumpkin King. She was the princess,Sally was the Pumpkin Queen."Hi Judy, you know that I'm really busy with things right?"Jack didn't want to hurt Judy's feelings,she ran out the door not caring ran to Spiral hill so she can cry her tears heard her dad yelling for her,but she didn't run away,her dad found her"Judy,what's wrong?" she didn't look at Jack, but she told him"I hate4 being the Pumpkin King's daughter,your always busy you nor mom spend time with me!"Judy was upset upset with him,but she pushed him out of her way."I don't want to see you ever again!" yelled she ran off,Jack was left breathless , but he sat on the ground wanting to cry. he held his head down,if he were still human he would've Judy ran she cried,she didn't mean to hurt her dad's thought to herself_ 'he's probably very upset with me,but I don't care!'But then Lock was 16,Shock was 15, Barrel was 13."Hey Shock,Barrel,look who it is?"yelled Lock "well looky here,its the Pumpkin King's daughter Judy."As Lock walked up to Judy he asked her a question."Hey Judy_, do you want to come vist us?"Judy stood there and looked in Lock's eyes."Well?"Lock questioned.

Judy answered him "sure,I'm mad at my dad anyway I think I can cool off some steam."As they walked to Oogie boogie's all heard the alarm, that Jack told the Mayor that Judy was ran but Judy tripped over a tombstone,then Lock kneeled down and help her down then they he helped her up. They were in the house, Judy looked out the window and saw Jack,Sally,and Zero. Hopeing that she was in the looked at Judy "its okay they're not going to find us." Judy fell to the ground crying, she looked at bent down at her side "You look like your ver upset with your dad." he exclaimed Judy lifted her head and looked at him;Lock walked over by the window and saw Jack and Sally walking up the step; "Judy go in this room." Then she ran and the door. Then she listened to the door. There was a knock then she heard her dad's voice. "Lock,Shock,and Barrel have you seen Judy?"

"No,we haven't Jack we're sorry, when you find her will she be in trouble?" jack nodded his head and looked at Sally, she cried then they walked knocked on the door and Judy answered. "I can't stay here I have to go apologize to my dad." Lock exclaimed,Judy looked at him and ran out to the cemetary. They found Jack standing there,"Dad!,I'm so sorry."Jack turned around and saw Judy. He stood up and hugged her "Judy where were you?" she looked at him Lock came up behind kissed her in front of looked at them both with fear,Shock and Barrel came to look for Lock than they stood didn't know to Jack grabbed Judy by the arm to get her looked at her and they both hugged."Judy it's time to go!" She went up to her dad then they walked home.

It was the next day Judy sat in her room,thinking about Lock she wanted to see him but her dad wouldn't.'Hey dad,I'm goin to Spiral Hill for a little.' She waited for her dad to answer but walked out the door without a sound,she went to meet Lock on Spiral Hill.'Hey Judy ,can I tell you something?' she looked at him not sure how to answer.'Sure anything!' he swallowed his breath then spoke,'Judy,I like you would you go out with me?' She stood blushing then nooded yes.'We have to tell my dad though!' They kissed then went to find Jack,'Hi dad,can we tell you something?' He looked at her with curiousty ,'yes,you can.'She was nervous to tell him,but she told him' Dad,Lockand I are dateing' Jack grew furious at Judy 'What did I tell you about Oogie's boy's!'

Judy had tears in her eye sockets then she ran to the house,flew past her mother


End file.
